


Made In America

by letlarrygo



Series: OTP drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I just can't right bottom luke, I'm Sorry, M/M, Top Luke, but like mikey would bottom, cus just, eventually, i'm going to shut up now, like luke and mikey almost have sex but they don't, mabye they will, not that i've ever tried, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrygo/pseuds/letlarrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really really love that song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made In America

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got inspired by Cimorelli- Made In America (I'm British, go figure) and made this in like twenty minutes so its short and shitty but still its here right. I might do another part with like actual sex in, so like comment if you want me to.

It was the fifth week of the tour and honest to god I was so fucking fed up I would have done literally anything to get out of the bloody tour bus and like actually flipping move instead of watching Lukey sleep and playing Fifa and Call of flippin' Duty for the fiftieth time that day.

My body was floppy in the chair as I moaned and groaned until Cal told me to "shut the fuck up Mikey, trying to have sex here, you are definitely a turn-off."

"Firstly I take offense to that my face is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, secondly eww I do not need to know about you and Ash's sex life however bloody amazing it is."

"Nah my dicks definitely the best thing he's ever seen." Ash yelled back at me.

"Whatever you say Ash."

Damn that comeback was lame, I was going to have to work on that later. Definitely as I could hear Luke snorting in  the background, turning around I glared at him when he pouted and came to pull me  onto his lap.

"Yeah Luke?"

"Can't I just come and see  you."

"Yeah but it normally means you wants something."

"Yeah you."

"And you were laughing at my comebacks, your pick up lines are shit."  I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're not complaining, are you."

"Shut up."

I pressed my lips onto his and straddled his lap, starting to grind down I started humming in my head or like you know so I thought, Luke lifted his lips off mine groaning slowly "What are you singing Mikey?"

"Umm Made in America." I whispered sheepishly.

"Oh my God Mikey you're such a dork."

"Yeah but you love me."

"I love you."


End file.
